Morgan Raygroove
Age: 20 Occupation: Representative Race: Demon Gender: Female Bounty: 16,000 Bio: The older sister of Escanor and younger sister to Meredy Raygroove. As the middle child Morgan never really had alot on her shoulder, yet never got much attention from her family. She often spent alot of time with her older sister until her younger half brother suddenly showed up out of nowhere, At first Morgan was very unwelcoming to Escanor taking every chance she could to make his life hard at Raygroove manor in hopes of having him run away. This continued until Escanor finally had enough and told Meredy who reprimanded her and made her parents aware. Morgan's and Meredy's mother didn't care to much and often encouraged Morgan to mistreat him but their father wanted the two to get along. So they were forced to interact with each other in a friendly manner under Meredy's supervision. Years pass and things slowly get better in fact Morgan was getting friendlier with Escanor, she would often defend him from bullying and criticism. yet Escanor still seemed nervous around her. Which Meredy found odd, even more so when she found that Morgan often tried to spend one on one time with Escanor. Little did she know that escanor was being sexual assaulted and abused by morgan during there numerous one on one time. Morgan was eventually caught by Meredy and to protect Escanor she had him sent away to the order capital. Morgan was greatly displeased and proved to be highly possessive of Escanor calling him her exclusive special toy. When Meredy asked where she learned such behavior Morgan tells her a pale woman showed her how to have fun with her brother like she wanted. The family then learns that Morgan was being influenced by Demonic energy and out of fear of Order action they hid this fact. Personality: At first glance Morgan is a calm, collected and rather lazy at times. She can often come off as a homebody due to her lack of interest in anything outside her home or the families demon realm. But just like most demons she does enjoy the idea of her families domain spreading and supports her sister's diplomatic efforts. In fact she somewhat feels guilty for her sisters death for she caused the birth of the Raygroove demon realm. Still besides this she can be quite arrogant and Sadistic a trait created by her mother and her treatment of escanor. So becoming a demon only further her sadistic nature. She doesn't enjoy all out torture but instead prefers mind games. She has caused plenty of humans to walk down the path of debauchery and depravity, but none more than those who have caused her sisters death. (unbeknowing to her sister and father.) She is also quite possessive as she still wishes to own escanor as her special toy once again. This desire is so strong that she has been having escanor under her watchful eye. Also this desire has led her to take in many people she fancies as servants and surbordinates. Now she does enjoy bullying them but she genuinely won't tolerate her possessions to be mistreated by others without her permissions.Category:Characters